Special Maps/Grand Hero Battle
The Grand Hero Battle ( , lit. Great Hero Battle in the Japanese version) are Special Maps that are similar to Hero Battle maps in Fire Emblem Heroes, where all the enemies must be defeated without losing any allies to clear a map. As a reward, players will be given the featured hero in the battle. Unlike Hero Battle maps, these are more difficult with a higher recommended level and Light's Blessings are disabled during Grand Hero Battles. List of Grand Hero Battles Daily Grand Hero Battle Revival As of February 9, 2018, seven Grand Hero Battle maps appear in Special Maps on a daily basis. These maps are accompanied by the special Grand Hero Battle Elite Quests, in which it is possible to earn more 4 Star copies of Grand Heroes along with Orbs and Blessings by clearing the Infernal mode with each team that only consists of Infantry, Cavalry, Armor, and Fliers. Furthermore, as of October 8, 2018, a new difficulty, Abyssal, has been added in this Daily Grand Hero Battle Revival, and clearing the Abyssal mode will reward the players the golden accessories. * Monday - Narcian: Wyvern General * Tuesday - Navarre: Scarlet Sword * Wednesday - Female Robin: Mystery Tactician * Thursday - Ursula: Blue Crow * Friday - Lloyd: White Wolf * Saturday - Michalis: Ambitious King * Sunday - Xander: Paragon Knight As of April 11, 2018, seven additional Grand Hero Battle maps appear in Special Maps on a daily basis. These maps are accompanied by the new Grand Hero Battle Elite Quests, where the players can earn more Orbs and Blessings by clearing the Lunatic mode with each team that only consists the Legendary Heroes or Heroes with Blessings. * Monday - Zephiel: The Liberator * Tuesday - Camus: Sable Knight * Wednesday - Legion: Masked Maniac * Thursday - Clarisse: Sniper in the Dark * Friday - Berkut: Prideful Prince * Saturday - Valter: Dark Moonstone * Sunday - Arvis: Emperor of Flame Trivia * The layout of each Grand Hero Battle resembles a chapter in the previous games: **Narcian - The Binding Blade Chapter 15 (mirrored) **Female Robin - Awakening Paralogue 12 **Ursula - The Blazing Blade Chapter 26E/28H **Michalis - Shadow Dragon Chapter 22 **Navarre - New Mystery of the Emblem Chapter 7 **Zephiel - The Binding Blade Chapter 22 **Xander - Fates: Conquest Chapter 12 **Lloyd - The Blazing Blade Chapter 23E/24H (Lloyd's variation) **Camus - Shadow Dragon Chapter 20 **Legion - New Mystery of the Emblem Chapter 10x **Clarisse - New Mystery of the Emblem Chapter 20x **Berkut - Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Forest Crossroads (location in Chapter 3, Alm's side) **Valter - The Sacred Stones Chapter 15 **Arvis - Genealogy of the Holy War Chapter 5 (near Belhalla) **Oliver - Radiant Dawn Chapter 4-4 **Lyon - The Sacred Stones Final Chapter Part 1 **Takumi - Fates: Conquest Endgame **Saias - Thracia 776 Chapter 22 **Male Kana - Fates Paralogue 2 **Julius - Genealogy of the Holy War Final Chapter (Belhalla Castle) **Linus - The Blazing Blade Chapter 27E/29H **Walhart - Awakening Chapter 20 **Jamke - Genealogy of the Holy War Chapter 1 (south of Verdane Castle) **Garon - Fates: Birthright Endgame **Aversa - Awakening Chapter 25 **Gharnef - New Mystery of the Emblem Final Chapter Part 2 **Naesala - Path of Radiance Chapter 19 **Panne - Awakening Chapter 6 **Rutger - Binding Blade Chapter 4 **Haar - Path of Radiance Chapter 23 **Delthea - Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Sluice Gate (location in Chapter 3, Alm's side) **Cynthia - Awakening Paralogue 9 **Kronya - Three Houses Chapter 10 **Death Knight - Three Houses Chapter 6 **Astram - New Mystery of the Emblem Chapter 8 **Conrad - Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Zofia Castle (location in Chapter 2) **Cormag - The Sacred Stones Chapter 10 (Ephraim's route) **Kempf - Thracia 776 Chapter 11 Category:Game Mechanics